Harry Potter und der König der Zauberer
by zoodWriter
Summary: In Harrys 6. Jahr überstürzen sich die Ereignisse und er muß zusammen mit seinen Freunden wieder einige Rätsel lösen, um zu überleben. Mit viel Action, Phönixe und etwas Quidditch. 1. Kapitel (von ca. 40) ist fertig, 2.ß, kein Update bis Story fe
1. Tränen

Harry Potter und der König der Zauberer 

Diese Geschichte spielt nach dem 5. Buch. Sie baut auf allen 5 Büchern auf, die deswegen vorher gelesen worden sein sollten.

Die Rechte an den in diesem Buch verwendeten Figuren liegen bei J.K. Rowling.

Anmerkungen zur Übersetzung stehen in eckigen Klammern [für die, die die deutschen Bücher nicht gelesen haben]

1. Tränen 

An einem sonnigen Julinachmittag lag eine erdrückende Stille über dem Legusterweg [Privet Drive]. Es war kurz vor 3 Uhr und die Sonnenstrahlen vielen durch die Fenster von Haus Nr. 4, hinein in ein Zimmer, in dem ein trauriger, 15-Jähriger Junge auf dem Bett lag, die Arme ausgestreckt und an die Decke starrend, nicht mehr wissend, warum er so traurig war.

Wie lange der Junge schon da lag, wusste er nicht, er wusste bloß, dass es schon zu lange war. Er drehte seinen Kopf beiseite und ließ seine Augen in der Stille durch das Zimmer schweifen. Es war ein ungewöhnliches Zimmer, voller ungewöhnlicher Sachen, sogar ein Käfig mit einer Eule stand am Fenster des nun sonnendurchfluteten Raumes. Daneben stand ein geöffneter Koffer, in dem die ungewöhnlichsten Dinge zu sehen waren, die man sich in diesem Haus nur vorstellen - ja eigentlich noch nicht einmal vorstellen konnte.

Der Name des Jungen auf dem Bett war Harry Potter und es war kein gewöhnlicher Junge. Es war ein Zauberer. Sein Blick blieb jedoch an etwas hängen, das ganz gewöhnlich aussah, einem kleinen Spiegel. Schlagartig wurde ihm der Grund seiner Traurigkeit wieder bewusst. Es war der Spiegel, der ihn daran erinnerte, ein Spiegel, der eigentlich mehr war. Es war ein Geschenk, ein letztes Geschenk von seinem Paten Sirius. Da Harry's Eltern tot waren, war dieser Pate das einzige, was seinen Eltern nur nahe kam. Leider war nun auch dieser Pate gestorben und der Grund war ein Fehler – sein Fehler. Harry war in die Falle getappt, die Lord Voldemort ihm gestellt hatte, um an Professor Trelawney's erste Vorhersage zu gelangen und als Sirius ihm zu Hilfe eilen wollte, wurde er von den Anhängern des dunklen Lords getötet, des selben Lords, der Harry's Eltern tötete, der selbe Lord der seit dem schon 6 mal versuchte, ihn zu töten.

Die Stille in dem kleinen Raum zerriss, als 3 laute Schläge von der Standuhr im Gang ertönten. Es war Zeit aufzustehen, Zeit aus dieser Schwermütigkeit zu erwachen und etwas zu tun, auch wenn er noch nicht genau wusste, was. Harry stand auf, und ging zum Bad um sich mit etwas kaltem Wasser von diesem Gefühl zu befreien. Leider war er damit nicht sehr erfolgreich, auch wenn er zumindest keinen Drang mehr verspürte, zurück ins Bett fallen zu müssen.

So öffnete er die Haustür und trottete in den Garten. Es war ein gepflegter Garten, der genau in diese Gegend fasste, auch wenn Harry dieser Garten überhaupt nicht gefiel. Durch die Sommerhitze und die Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut überkam ihn ein noch schrecklicheres Gefühl als zuvor, und er ließ sich im Halbschatten eines Baumes vor einem Fenster ins Graß sinken. Er hatte das Gefühl dass er es nicht verdiente hier zu liegen, ja dass er noch nicht mal die Sonnenstrahlen verdiente, die seine Haut streifen und deren Wärme die Kälte in seinem Inneren nicht vertreiben konnte. Er schrak plötzlich auf, als die Stimme von Tante Petunia durch das Fenster zu ihm herüberschwebte.

„Diddy Schatz, ich habe eine Überraschung. Deine Lieblingstante kommt uns nächste Woche besuchen, Tante Magda [Marge]."

Harry seufzte unhörbar, als er hörte, wie sein Neffe Dudley sich freute. Nicht dass Dudley seine Tante sehr gemocht hätte, er freute sich nur über die vielen Geschenke, die sie ihm mitzubringen pflegte, wenn sie zu Besuch kam und über die Tatsache, dass Tante Magda keine Gelegenheit ausließ, Harry zu beleidigen und zu demütigen. Harry war Ihr letzter Besuch vor 3 Jahren noch schmerzhaft und zu deutlich in Erinnerung geblieben. Sie hatte ihn und seine Eltern derart beleidigt, dass er schließlich die Kontrolle über seine magischen Kräfte verlor und sie versehentlich verzauberte. Mitarbeiter für die Umkehr verunglückter Zaubersprüche aus dem Ministerium mussten in den Legusterweg kommen und sie retten.

Nun würde sie wieder da sein und Harry eine weitere Woche lang das Leben zur Hölle machen. Als ob das, was ihm letzten Monat passierte nicht schon schlimm genug war. Harry seufzte noch mal, diesmal lauter und blickte starr in den tief blauen, kristallklaren Himmel. Er ließ seine Augen schweifen – keine einzige Wolke in Sicht. Wie konnte es an einem Tag, am dem er so traurig war bloß so verdammt schönes Wetter sein. Plötzlich erblickte er am Himmel einen kleinen Punkt, ein Punkt der immer größer wurde, leicht grau. Der Punkt kam näher, direkt auf ihn zu. Als es schon fast da war, erkannte Harry was es war: eine Eule. Sie flog auf ihn zu, ließ einen Brief auf ihn fallen und flog sogleich davon, um im Nichts des endlosen Himmels zu verschwinden.

Harry sah auf den Brief der an ihn adressiert war und das Siegel der Zaubereiministeriums trug. Er öffnete den Brief und begann zu lesen:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_aufgrund der besonderen bedauerlichen Ereignisse des letzten Jahres, ist eine genauere Untersuchung der näheren Umstände erforderlich , die hierzu führten. Ihre diesbezügliche persönliche Aussage ist deshalb unverzichtbar._

_Wir möchten sie bitten, aus diesem Grund am 28. Juli um 11:00 Uhr vor dem Zaubereiausschuss auszusagen._

_Zu Ihrer Sicherheit werden Sie um 9:00 von einem Wagen des Zaubereiministeriums abgeholt._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Cornelius Fudge, Zaubereiminister_

„Oh nein", dachte Harry. Wenn das Zaubereiministerium ihn befragte, müsse er den ganzen Alptraum der letzten Jahre noch mal durchleben. Er stand auf, um wieder in sein Zimmer zurückzukehren. „Wäre ich doch bloß nicht nach draußen gegangen." Andererseits, überlegte er, wäre das eine Möglichkeit Tante Magda wenigstens einen Tag lang loszuwerden.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, schritt er sofort zu seinem Koffer, zog ein Pergament und einen Federkiel hervor und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, um zu schreiben.

Dann überlegte er sich wem er denn schreiben sollte. Zuerst hatte er natürlich an Sirius gedacht, aber das ging ja nicht mehr. Dann dachte er daran Dumbledore zur schreiben, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch auch gleich wieder. „Das beste ist wohl", überlegte Harry, „wenn ich Ron Weasely schreibe. Ron war sein bester Freund in Hogwarts und er hatte einen Vater der im Ministerium arbeitete. Ron wird bestimmt seinen Vater fragen, was denn das Zaubereiministerium jetzt wieder ausheckt." Außerdem hatte er jetzt ja schon fast 3 Tage nichts mehr von sich hören lassen und er wusste, dass seine Freunde sonst eventuell auf falsche Gedanken kommen und den Legusterweg stürmen und seinen Onkel und seine Tante bestrafen würden. Nicht dass Harry das etwas ausmachen würde, seinen Onkel bestraft zu sehen, im Gegenteil. Allerdings hatte er Angst um die Konsequenzen für seine Freunde.

 Als er den Brief fertiggeschrieben hatte, der Ron von Fudge's eigenartiger ‚Einladung' erzählte, band er ihn seiner Eule Hedwig ans Bein und ließ sie in dem Moment aus dem Fenster fliegen, als Tante Petunia zur Tür hereinkam.

„Ah, wie ich sehe, schreibst du deinen verrückten Freunden. Du hast Ihnen hoffentlich gesagt, sie sollen sich vor hier fernhalten.

Nun, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Tante Magda nächste Woche wieder zu Besuch kommt. Du wirst natürlich wieder so tun, als ob Du normal wärst. Außerdem räumst Du diesen ganzen Nonsens aus dem Zimmer. Magda soll ja schließlich nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommen."

Harry spürte einen zornigen Stich. Er dacht an die Drohung, die Moody gegenüber den Dursley's ausgesprochen hatte. Er wunderte sich, dass Tante Petunia den Mut aufgebracht hatte, Harry wieder auf diese herablassende und beleidigende Weise zu behandeln. Andererseits war er es inzwischen gewohnt und er sagte: „Das mit dem ‚normal sein' könnte ein kleines Problem werden." Sofort sah er jegliche Farbe mit gespenstischer schnelle aus ihrem Gesicht weichen. „Wenn ich Hedwig nicht bei mir behalten kann, kann ich meinen Freunden nicht schreiben und Du weißt was passiert, wenn ich das mehr als 3 Tage nicht mache." Harry grinste, die Farblosigkeit in Tante Petunia's Gesicht schien nun einem leichten grün zu weichen und er hörte sie bellen „na gut, dieses Vieh kann bleiben, aber Du wirst dafür sorgen, dass es sich ruhig verhält." Wieder spürte Harry einen zornigen Stich, dann sagte er, „nun, ich werde das mit meinen Freunden besprechen. Ach ja, ich habe gerade einen Brief vom Ministerium erhalten, in dem ich aufgefordert werde, in London zu erscheinen." Er reichte ihr den Brief und er war sich jetzt sicher, dass ihr Gesicht schon dunkelgrün angelaufen war.

„Schön" sagte sie abgehackt, gab den Brief zurück und verschwand aus seinem Zimmer, die Türe mit einem lauten Knall zuschlagend.

Am Tag von Tante Magda's Ankunft herrschte Hochbetrieb im Legusterweg. Harry's Schulsachen waren sicher in seinem Koffer verstaut, der jetzt im Schrank unter der Treppe versteckt wurde. Harry hatte auch noch seinen besten Zaubererumhang und seinen Zauberstab, sowie einige nützliche andere Zaubererutensilien wie Pergament und Federkiel in einen Rucksack gepackt. Schließlich brauchte er das ja, wenn er von dem Ministerium aussagen musste und wenn er Briefe zu seinen Freuden schrieb.

Hedwig saß mürrisch in ihrem Käfig. Sie war am Tag nachdem er sie losgeschickt hatte, mit Ron's Antwort und einem Brief von Mr. Weasely  zurückgekommen. Jedoch hatten Ron und sein Vater auch keine Ahnung, was Fudge vorhatte. Allerdings hatten sie ihn eingeladen, ab August den Rest der Ferien zusammen mit den Weaselys zu verbringen.

Harry hatte Hedwig in der Zwischenzeit noch 2 mal losgeschickt, um zu sagen, dass es Ihm gut ginge. Zwar hätte er sich gewünscht, dass jemand kommen und ihn besuchen würde, jedoch dachte er, dass das nur zu unnötigen Konflikten führen würde. Auch die Briefe von Moody und Lupin brachten keine weiteren Erkenntnisse über das Vorhaben des Ministeriums.

Harry freute sich schon darauf, in 6 Tagen endlich vom Legusterweg wegzugehen. Er hatte mit Ron vereinbart, dass sie Ihn bei Mrs. Figg, einer Nachbarin, abholen würden, einer Squib, einer Frau, die aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammt, aber keine Magischen Kräfte besitzt. Die Dursleys wussten natürlich nichts von ihrer Abstammung, sonnst hätten sie nie erlaubt, dass sie Harry beaufsichtigte. Wahrscheinlich würden die Dursleys fluchtartig im Legusterweg ausziehen, wenn sie die Wahrheit erführen.

Nachdem alles für Tante Magda bereit war, nahm Onkel Vernon Harry beiseite und sagte eindringlich: „Wenn diesmal wieder so etwas passiert, dann brauchst Du nie wieder zu uns zurückzukommen."

Harry dachte daran, wie Tante Magda an der Decke schwebte, aufgeblasen wie ein Luftballon, kreischend und schreiend vor Panik und Schmerz. Er dachte daran wie Onkel Vernon versuchte, sie zu retten, während ihr Hund ihn davon abhielt, ja ihm sogar ins Bein biss. „Oh nein, der Hund", dachte Harry, „hoffentlich ist er nicht wieder hinter mir her." 

„Eigentlich will ich das ja auch gar nicht!" rief er zurück und ging aus dem Haus, den entsetzten Ausdruck in Onkel Vernons Gesicht ignorierend.

Er dachte daran, dass er Mrs. Figg ja noch Bescheid geben wollte, zum einen, dass Tante Magda kommen würde, zum anderen wegen der Sache mit Ron. Als er bei ihrem Haus ankam, vergewisserte er sich, dass kein Dursley in der Nähe war, dann ging er zur Tür um anzuklopfen.

„Hallo Harry" schallte es Ihm entgegen, noch bevor er die Tür berührt hatte. Offenbar hatte Ihr eine Ihrer Katzen seine Ankunft schon längst angekündigt. In dem Moment fiel ihm die ungewöhnliche Verbindung zwischen Ihr und den Katzen ins Auge. Er dachte, dass wohl alle Squibs eine Vorliebe für Katzen hatten. Er dachte dabei auch an Mr. Filch, den Hausmeister in Hogwarts, den einzigen anderen Squib, den Harry kannte. Filch hatte auch eine Katze, Mrs. Norris und auch er hatte zu ihr eine ungewöhnliche Verbindung. Wenn vor Ihren Augen ein Schüler etwas anstellte, war Filch sofort gewarnt und erschien im nächsten Moment, um ihn zu bestrafen. Harry fand es merkwürdig, dass ihm diese Parallele nicht schon früher aufgefallen war.

Nachdem sie ihm einen Tee angeboten und er ihr alles erzählt hatte, schlich Harry vorsichtig zurück zum Haus der Dursleys. Mrs. Figg hatte natürlich keine Einwände gegen Harrys Pläne.

Quietschende Reifen von Onkel Vernons neuem Firmenwagen verkündeten Tante Magda's Ankunft. Onkel Vernon hatte merkwürdiger Weise Probleme, die Haustüre zu öffnen. Sie schien zu klemmen und Harry fing sich einen sehr bösen Blick von Tante Petunia ein, die die Türe allerdings ohne Probleme von innen öffnen konnte. „Ich werde morgen einen Schlosser kommen lassen" grunzte Onkel Vernon. Harry sollte wie letztes mal wieder das Gepäck in das Gästezimmer tragen und er war wieder froh, eine Ausrede zu haben, nicht mit Tante Magda zusammen sein zu müssen. Er umging somit auch, die Begrüßungsszenen zwischen Tante Magda und Petunia und Dudley miterleben zu müssen. 

In dem Moment, als er nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wieder nach unten kam, musste er sich sofort wieder anhören, was für eine unzulängliche Person er doch sei, dass es mehr als edelmütig von seinem Onkel und seiner Tante sei, ihn bei sich aufzunehmen und dass er Prügel dafür verdiene, so lange mit den Koffern gebraucht zu haben.

Onkel Vernon schien Angst zu haben, dass Harry wieder die Beherrschung verlieren könnte und so versuchte er schnell das Thema zu wechseln.

„Magda, warum hast du den deinen Hund nicht wieder mitgenommen?"

„Naja, seit dem letzten mal, wo er hier war, verhält er sich ganz merkwürdig und ich hatte Angst, dass sich das verschlimmert, wenn ich ihn wieder mitnehme. Daran ist bestimmt dein nichtsnutziger Neffe schuld. 

Apropos, ich wollte übermorgen mit Dudley in einen Vergnügungspark fahren, habt ihr eine Möglichkeit, den da währenddessen irgendwo wegzusperren?" fragte sie, auf Harry deutend.

„Ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein, er steht übermorgen wieder einmal vor Gericht. Vielleicht kommt er auch gar nicht mehr zurück", schnaubte Vernon.

„Ich hab's gewusst, dass das früher oder später mal passiert, schau dir nur mal seine Visage an, das Gesicht eines Verbrechers."

Harry hielt es hier unten nicht mehr lange aus und ergriff die erste Möglichkeit nach dem Essen, sich auf sein Zimmer zu stehlen.

Regen plätscherte am Fenster vorbei. Es hatte die ganze Nacht hindurch geregnet. Das Wetter schien nun auch seine Melancholie zu teilen. Tante Magda war mit Dudley einkaufen gefahren und so beschloss Harry in den Garten zu gehen, als der Regen nachgelassen hatte. Dunkle Wolken lagen über Little Winging, so dunkel, dass man zur Mittagszeit meinen könnte, es wäre später Abend. Harry stand vor der Hecke mit seinem schwermütigen Gesichtsausdruck, den er die letzten Wochen immer zu haben schien, als ihn ein Geräusch aufschreckte. Es war ein weit entfernter Schrei, jedoch keiner der sich menschlich anhörte. Es war ein Schrei der sich noch trauriger anhörte, als Harry sich fühlte, so wehklagend, so von tiefsten Schmerzen durchdrungen, dass er das Gefühl hatte, nie wieder glücklich sein zu können.

Verzweifelt versuchte er, die Quelle dieses Schreies ausfindig zu machen, und folgte ihn zu einem kleinen Park am Ende des Legusterweges. Dort verbrachten meist Dudley und seine Bande ihre Zeit, wenn sie anderen Kindern auflauerten, um ihnen ihr Taschengeld abzuknöpfen. Hinter einer Hecke befand sich eine schlammige Pfütze, die durch den nächtlichen Regen reichlich gefüllt war. Aus der Pfütze ragte ein kleiner Schwarzer Kopf eines Vogels, der Harry unbekannt schien. Der Vogel kämpfte gegen das Wasser und schien am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt zu sein. Der Junge trat zu dem Tier, und versuchte es herauszuziehen, doch es steckte fest und der Rettungsversuch schien ihm heftige Schmerzen zu bereiten. Er durchwühlte die Pfütze, um zu sehen, was den Vogel festhielt, als er auf etwas Metallenes stieß. Mit aller Kraft zog er es nach oben und erkannte, was es war. Es war eine Fuchsfalle, die Tante Magda gestern Dudley geschenkt hatte. Er hatte offenbar keine Zeit vergeudet und die Falle sofort hier im Park befestigt.

Harry musste erschrocken feststellen, dass die Falle den Vogel in der Mitte eingeklemmt hatte. Er befreite den Vogel vorsichtig und konnte ihn jetzt deutlich sehen. Es war ein hässlicher schwarzer Vogel den Harry nicht erkannt hätte, wenn er nicht schon mal etwas derartiges Gesehen hätte. Es war ein Phönix, kurz davor, in Feuer aufzugehen. Harry wusste nicht warum er das wusste, aber die Phönixasche durfte keinesfalls ins Wasser fallen. Das Tier war schwer verletzt, als Harry es in den Arm nahm. Die Schmerzensschreie waren so markerschütternd, dass es ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Tränen fielen nun über die klaffende Wunde, die sich über den gesamten Körper erstreckte. Wundersamer Weise begann die Wunde zu heilen, als sie von den Tränen berührt wurde. Harry dachte, dass wenn ein Phönix einen Menschen durch seine Tränen heilen konnte, dann ginge das wohl offensichtlich auch umgekehrt. Er machte eine geistige Notiz das nachzulesen. „Wir brauchen für Dich noch einen Namen" murmelte er zu dem Phönix, doch in diesem Moment wusste er irgendwie, dass der Name Phiohla war – wohl ein weiblicher Phönix.  Als Harry sich zurück in den Legusterweg aufmachte, um den Vogel ins Trockene zu bringen, sah er, wie sich Tante Petunia auf den Weg zum Laden um die Ecke machte, um einzukaufen. „Gut" dachte er, „keiner zu Hause". Er brachte Phiohla ins Bad, spülte schnell den Schlamm mit warmem Wasser ab und trocknete das Tier mit einem Handtuch. In dem Moment, als er das Badezimmer verlassen wollte, brach der Vogel in Flammen aus, Harry lies ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig los und die Asche landete in dem zum Glück trockenen Waschbecken. Er beobachtete, wie Sekunden später ein kleiner Phönix aus der Asche kletterte, nahm ihn in die Hand und trug ihn in sein Zimmer. Danach packte er die Asche in einen Beutel und säuberte das Waschbecken. „Zum Glück ist nichts weiter verbrannt" dachte er und ging zurück in sein Zimmer, doch Phiohla war verschwunden.

Am nächsten Morgen um 9 Uhr früh stand Harry bereits auf der Straße. Er hatte keine Lust, Tante Magda über den Weg zu laufen, oder von ihr irgendwelche Fragen über seine Transportmöglichkeit gestellt zu bekommen. Aus diesem Grund hatte er sich auch vor allen anderen in die Küche geschlichen, um zu Frühstücken und sich etwas für unterwegs einzupacken.

Als der Wagen des Ministeriums anhielt, beeilte er sich, um den anderen einen Blick auf den Wagen zu verwehren. Im inneren des Gefährts begrüßten ihn Moody und Lupin, die offenbar zu seinem Schutz mitgekommen waren. Der Wagen war, wie er das bei Zaubererautos bereits gewohnt war, äußerst geräumig. Somit hatte er genügend Platz, um seine Zauberersachen anzuziehen und seinen Zauberstab unter den Umhang zu schieben. Kaum war der Wagen ein paar Straßen weiter gefahren, gab es einen Knall und als Harry aus dem Fenster blickte, merkte er, dass sie bereits in London waren. Und da war auch die rote Telefonzelle, der Besuchereingang zum Ministerium. Es erinnerte ihn an die schreckliche Nacht, in der er zuletzt hier war, die Nacht, in der sein Pate starb. Sie fuhren weiter, direkt auf eine Wand zu. Harry erschrak zuerst weil er dachte, sie würden gleich gegen die prallen, dachte dann aber, dass das wohl so was wie die Absperrung am Bahnhof Kings Cross sein musste und tatsächlich glitt der Wagen durch die Wand, hinein in eine riesige Garage voller Autos, die alle genauso aussahen wie das, in dem er gerade saß. 

Der Wagen hielt vor einem silbernen Torbogen und der Fahrer bedeutete Harry auszusteigen. Eine Wache gab Harry einen roten Anstecker mit seinem Namen drauf. Lupin und Moody gingen voraus, durch den Torbogen und als Harry ihnen folgte, befanden sie sich merkwürdiger Weise vor dem Büro der Abteilung für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten wieder, wo Mr. Weasely sie sogleich stürmisch begrüßte. Aber neben Ihm standen noch zwei Leute, die Harry sofort wiedererkannte.

„Ron, Hermine, was macht Ihr denn hier?"


	2. Im Ministerium

Diese Geschichte spielt nach dem 5. Buch. Sie baut auf allen 5 Büchern auf, die deswegen vorher gelesen worden sein sollten.

Die Rechte an den in diesem Buch verwendeten Figuren liegen bei J.K. Rowling.

Anmerkungen zur Übersetzung stehen in eckigen Klammern [für die, die die deutschen Bücher nicht gelesen haben]****

**Ab hier: Beta Version**

2. Im Ministerium

„Was wir hier machen? Wir wollen dir natürlich moralische Unterstützung geben" sagte Ron und klang über die Frage ziemlich verärgert.

„Wir konnten beim letzten mal nicht dabei sein, aber heute sind wir's."

„Das finde ich toll, aber sagt mal, kann ich nachher nicht gleich mit zu euch kommen? Ich will endlich weg von den Dursleys."

„Dumbledor hat gesagt, du müsstest noch mindestens zwei Tage bei den Dursleys bleiben, drei währen besser. Ich weis auch nicht, was er damit gemeint hat", meinte Mr. Weasely. „Wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit, habt Ihr Lust auf eine Tasse Tee?"

In der Ministeriumskantine bemerkten sie an einem Tisch ein vertrautes Gesicht. Nyphadora Tonx saß mit einer Frau an einem Tisch, die sie als Anne Jiglowron von der Abteilung für Muggeldesinformation vorstellte.

„Wir erfinden Geschichten, die Dinge erklären, die die Muggel einfach nicht verstehen. Wir schreiben Bücher über Zauberer, die aber nur erfunden und nichts wirklich magisches sind. Wenn ein Muggel, der diese Geschichten kennt und etwas magisches sieht oder davon hört, wird er annehmen, dass das nur ein Märchen ist und es ignorieren. Natrülich werden alle Zauber und Formeln so abgeändert, dass sie wirkungslos sind, damit sie Muggel damit nicht versehentlich Schaden anrichten können. Zur Zeit arbeiten wir an einem Kinofilm, der die unverzeihlichen Flüche als das Werk von Außerirdischen darstellt. Das sollte die Vergissmich's etwas entlasten."

Nachdem Sie in der Ministeriumskantine ein paar Tassen Tee zu sich genommen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Sitzungssaal 1. Im Gang standen eine Vielzahl Reporter, von denen Harry auch einen wiedererkannte, Rita Kimmkorn [Rita Skeeter]. Sie schlichen an den Reportern vorbei zum Eingang des Sitzungssaals, wo sie von zwei Wachposten aufgehalten wurden. „Nur autorisiertes Personal!"

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Harry Potter, ich werde erwartet."

Die Wache blickte auf seinen Anstecker: „Sie dürfen passieren, die anderen müssen draußen bleiben!"

Harry wirbelte herum und sah die anderen fragend an. 

„Mein Name ist Arthur Weasely, Abteilung für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten."

„Tut mir leid, kein Zutritt!"

„ Ich bin Auror Moody, hier zu Harry's Schutz."

„Sie dürfen passieren, aber ich bezweifle, dass er hier Schutz benötigen wird! Und die andern verschwinden hier bitte!"

Harry blickte zurück und sah die anderen wieder an den Reportern vorbeischleichen, dann ging er mit Moody durch die Tür in den Sitzungssaal. Es war genau 11 Uhr. 

„Mr. Potter, wir haben sie erwartet" rief eine vertraute Stimme aus der Mitte der runden Saals. Es war ein merkwürdiger Raum, mit goldenen Säulen und einer fast leeren Tribüne in Halbkreisform auf der nur 4 Leute saßen und einer von ihnen war - Dumbledor.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand ein halbrunder Tisch, wohl eher eine Tafel, die allerdings auf der Rückseite voll besetzt war. In der Mitte des Tisches saß Cornelius Fudge, dessen Stimme er gerade gehört hatte. Vor diesem Tisch stand ein einzelner Stuhl. Harry blickte nach oben und erkannte, dass der Raum keine Decke zu haben schien, es war nur die Himmel draußen zu sehen. Harry vermutete, dass die Decke genauso verzaubert war, die in Hogwarts.

„Mr. Potter, nehmen sie bitte hier Platz", sagte Fudge und deutete auf den einzelnen Stuhl. Harry sah, wie Moody sich neben Dumbledor setzte und wie Dumbledor ihm zulächelte. Dann ging er zum Stuhl und setzte sich.

„Wieso bin ich hier?" fragte er.

„Wir hatten gehofft, sie würden uns die Geschehnisse, die sie erlebt hatten und die zu unserer Situation geführt haben, noch einmal aus erster Hand schildern. Das wird uns helfen die Situation genauer zu begreifen und geeignete Maßnahmen zu ergreifen."

Harry wandte sich fragend zu Dumbledor um, Dumbledor nickte. Und so begann Harry alles zu erzählen, alles was er in den letzten Jahren erlebt hatte. Er erzählte, wie er Voldemort in Professor Quirrel's Körper davon abhielt, den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen, wie er die Kammer des Schreckens gefunden hatte, darin den Baselisken tötete und das Gedächtnis des 16-Jährigen Voldemort in einem Tagebuch vernichtete, wie er herausfand, dass Sirius Black unschuldig war und wie Wurmschwanz die Morde begangen hatte, wie Wurmschwanz geflohen war, seinen und Meister aufspürte. Er erzählte alles über den Plan, Voldemort seinen Körper zurückzugeben, über das Trimagische Turnier, über Barty Crouch in Hogwarts, über den Portschlüssel der Harry zu Voldemort brachte, über Voldemorts Ritual und die Todesser, über sein Duell mit Volodermort, in dem er den unabwehrbaren Fluch abwehren konnte, über seine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts und Crouch's Geständnis.

Weiter kam er dazu, wie Doloris Umbridge die Dementoren zu ihm nach Hause schickte und wie sie Ihn mit dem Kruzeatus-Fluch belegen wollte und dass er schließlich herausfand, dass Voldemort es auf die Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums abgesehen hatte, wie er mit seinen Freunden gegen die Todesser gekämpft hatte und wie sich Dumbledor mit Voldemort duelliert hatte.

Danach herrschte für ein paar Augenblicke schweigen. Alle Ministeriumsvertreter, die an dem Tisch saßen, hatten ihre Münder offen.

In seiner Geschichte hatte er die Teile weggelassen, in denen er die Gesetzte etwas zurechgebogen hatte, wie etwa die illegale Nutzung des Zeitumkehrers oder die Befeiung von Sirius Black. Auch den Inhalt der Prophezeiung hatte Harry mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Obwohl er gezwungen war, die ganzen Ereignisse noch einmal durchzuleben, fühlte er sich nicht so schlecht, wie er es erwartet hatte. Es war sogar ein wenig befreiend.

Als Fudge seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, krächzte er „Vielen Dank, Mr. Potter, das war äußerst aufschlussreich. Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen mehr – Mr. Bangis?" Er deutete zu einen in die Jahre gekommenen Zauberer in der Tribüne, der aufgestanden war.

„Mr. Potter, ich möchte im Namen der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Kraft unsere Hochachtung ausdrücken und Sie hiermit zu einem Ehrenmitglied mit allen Privilegien ernennen."

„Das ist wohl der gleiche Verein, in dem Lockhart Ehrenmitglied ist – muß das sein?" dachte Harry.

Er sah jetzt Fudge die andern an der Tafel fragend ansehend, welche ihm sogleich zunickten.

Danach räusperte sich Fudge, hob eine kleine Schachtel vom Tisch auf und sagte: „Wir sind Stolz, einen solchen Zauberer auf unserer Seite zu haben. Für Ihre unglaublichen Anstrengungen im Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte und für Ihren überragenden Mut bin ich Stolz Ihnen den Orden des Merlin – zweiter Klasse – überreichen zu dürfen." Er kam auf Harry zu, überreichte ihm die Schachtel und alle anwesenden Applaudierten. Harry klappte der Kiefer runter – den Orden des Merlin – er – mit noch nicht einmal 16 Jahren – unglaublich. Ihm fehlten die Worte und als er auf Dumbledor und Moody zuging, konnte ein leises „Gratuliere" wahrnehmen. Allerdings musste Harry feststellen dass ihn Dumbledor nicht anlächelte, wie er es eigentlich erwartet hätte. Es war vielmehr Beunruhigung, die Harry in seinem Blick zu spüren glaubte. 

„Da jedoch nur volljährige Zauberer den Titel „Orden des Merlin" tragen dürfen, erkläre ich sie mit dem heutigen Tag für volljährig."

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Potter, das währe alles. sie dürfen jetzt gehen."

Daraufhin verließ Harry zusammen mit Moody den Sitzungssaal, wo sie sich wieder unerkannt an den Reportern vorbeischlich und sich in Richtung des Büros der Abteilung für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten begaben. Moody lächelte und es war wieder dieses Lächeln, dass Harry schaudern ließ. Er grinste zurück und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Ich darf jetzt immer Zaubern? Ich kann's nicht glauben", rief er.

„Natürlich bist du immer noch an den Kodex zur Geheimhaltung der Magie gebunden, also keine Zauberei vor Muggeln."

Sie waren am Büro angekommen, Mr. Weasely saß alleine hinter seinem Schreibtisch. 

„Wie ist es gelaufen? Warum hat das so lange gedauert?"

Harry grinste und reichte ihm die Schachtel mit dem Orden des Merlin. Mr. Weasely riss die Augen auf. „Was hat Fudge vor?", fragte Mr. Weasely. 

Harry blicke verwirrt. Diese Reaktion hätte er von Mr. Weasely nun überhaupt nicht erwartet.

„Was meinen sie damit? Was soll Fudge vorhaben?"

„Harry, findest du es nicht etwas merkwürdig, das Fudge dir diesen Orden verliehen hat und das ausgerechnet jetzt? Fudge hätte das nicht getan, wenn er für sich keinen Vorteil darin sehen würde. Im Übrigen glaube ich, dass du der jüngste Zauberer bist, der jemals diesen Orden verliehen bekommen hat."

Harry erinnerte sich an Dumbledors Blick als er den Orden bekam und er dachte sich, dass Dumbledor das wohl auch merkwürdig gefunden haben musste. Dann wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst wie Spät es war, es war kurz nach 3 Uhr – er musste fast volle 4 Stunden in dem Sitzungssaal gewesen sein.

„Ich habe Hunger" sagte er und zusammen gingen sie in die Kantine, wo Ron und Hermine zusammen mit Lupin und Tonks an einem Tisch saßen.

Als Harry ihnen erzählte, was passiert war und dass er jetzt nach belieben Zaubern durfte, rissen sie alle die Münder auf, wie er es schon zuvor bei Mr. Weasely gesehen hatte und Ron und Hermine warfen ihm neidische Blicke zu. Dann streckten sie ihm alle die Hand entgegen, um ihm zu gratulieren.

Schließlich kaufte sich Harry etwas zu essen. Er hatte inzwischen ganz vergessen, dass er sich ja etwas eingepackt hatte.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später spürte Harry den Drang sich zu erleichtern und ging zur Toilette. Auf dem Rückweg zur Tisch fühlte er jedoch etwas merkwürdiges – er fühlte sich auf einmal so leicht, fast Schwerelos, er fühlte sich so, als ob all seine Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verdrängt waren, als ob es auf der ganzen Welt nichts anderes gab, als ihn. Dann, so schnell wie das Gefühl gekommen war, war es auch wieder verschwunden. Harry verharrte einen Moment. Irgendwie hatte die das gerade eben so ähnlich angefühlt wie der Imperius-Fluch, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass es etwas anderes war. Er sah sich suchend um und als er nichts verdächtiges sah, setzte er seinen Weg fort. Da er sich nicht anders als sonst fühlte, beschloss er, den anderen nichts von seinem seltsamen Erlebnis zu erzählen. Sie sollten sich keine weiteren Sorgen machen.

Nachdem sie noch eine weitere halbe Stunde zusammen am Tisch saßen und über das Neuste aus der Zaubererwelt diskutierten, fanden Moody und Lupin, dass es Zeit war, Harry zurückzubringen. Sie verabschiedeten sich. „Wir sehen uns in 4 Tagen. Ich kann's kaum noch erwarten", meinte Harry.

Zurück im Legusterweg saß er in seinem Zimmer und las ein Buch, das er aus seinem Koffer im Schrank unter der Treppe geholt hatte. Er hatte seinen nur Orden in den Koffer packen wollen, als ihm ein Buch ins Auge fiel: Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten. Dieses Buch war immer ein guter Zeitvertreib und Harry sehnte sich zurück in die Luft – immerhin war er in den letzten zwei Jahren kaum zum Spielen gekommen. Er lag auf seinem Bett, als er merkte, dass die Haustür ins Schloss fiel. Er legte die Seite des Tagespropheten ins Buch, die er als Lesezeichen benutzte. Die Dursleys mussten mit Tante Magda von ihrem Ausflug in den Vergnügungspark zurück sein. Er hörte Onkel Vernon röhren: „Diese verdammte Tür klemmt immer noch". Als Harry zur Zimmertür ging, sah er Dudley gut gelaunt und lächelnd die Treppe herauf kommen. Sein lächeln erstarb jedoch angesichts des breiten Grinsens in Harrys Gesicht.

„Was grinst Du so?" fragte er neugierig.

„Nun, Du weißt doch, dass ich außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern durfte?", flüsterte er leise.

„Ja."

„Das ist jetzt vorbei – ab sofort darf ich verzaubern, was ich will - und wen ich will."

Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter und Duddley begann zu zittern. Er tat einen Aufschrei und rannte in sein Zimmer.

„Aha, der Verbrecher ist zurück – zu schade dass sie dich nicht für immer eingesperrt haben – dann währst du endlich keine Last mehr für dein hart arbeitenden Verwandten", raunzte Tante Magda.

Offenbar hatte Dudley seinen Eltern erzählt was Harry ihm gesagt hatte, denn als er am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück sein Zimmer erreichte, um einen letzten Dreitagesbericht an Moody zu schicken, erwartete ihn dort bereits Tante Petunia. Sie hielt die Seite des Tagespropheten in der Hand, die Harry als Lesezeichen benutzte und er erkannte, dass es die Seite war, auf der sein Interview für den  Quibbler abgedruckt war. Er starrte in Tante Petuinia's erschrockenes Gesicht.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, so etwas hier herumliegen zu lassen. Wie kannst du es wagen, Dudley zu bedrohen. Wie kannst du es wagen ..", Tante Petunia stockte. Harry war, als wollte sie sagen „..hier zu sein."

„Ich habe ihm nur die Wahrheit erzählt, es war keine Drohung. Außerdem müsst ihr mich dieses Jahr nur noch 3 Tage aushalten und nächstes Jahr noch einen Monat – dann seit Ihr mich für immer los. Ich muss jetzt noch einen Brief fertig schreiben, du weißt ja .."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Aber lass das verschwinden." Sie gab Ihm die Zeitung und ihrem Blick nach zu Urteilen war sich Harry sicher, dass sie diese gelesen hatte.

Die nächsten 2 Tage verbrachte Harry hauptsächlich damit, Tante Magda aus dem Weg zu gehen. Am Abend des 30. Juli schwebte jedoch ein Uhu durch sein Fenster und ließ einen Brief vor ihm fallen. Er trug das Hogwarts-Siegel.


End file.
